


Rose's Adventure

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Room of Requirement, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Rose wishes for an adventure like her parents went on during the war, and gets exactly that.





	Rose's Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Gen: Draco/Rose

Rose rolled her eyes as Professor Fairbanks droned on about the second wizarding war. Yes, fine, it was an interesting topic, but at every single family meet up her parents seemed lecture them about the horrors of the war, and how lucky she was that she hadn't had to live through it.

At age eleven, her parents had taken on a mountain troll, and won. At age thirteen, Mum had been travelling through time. At age fifteen, Uncle Harry had competed in and won the TriWizard tournament. Rose was seventeen, and had done nothing more exciting in her life than sleep with Teddy Lupin while he and Victoire were on a break, and even that she'd gotten in trouble for.

Finally, they were dismissed. Rose strode away from her classmates, and headed toward the seventh-floor corridor, where more often than not she could sit and work in peace and quiet. She paced along it angrily, wishing that she'd been the one to go on an adventure, not her parents, who would surely lecture her about the dangers of a herd of unicorns should she come across them.

Suddenly, she froze. Before her was a door that had never been there before, forming out of the stone wall. She stared at it in shock, then, taking her wand in hand, strode through it.

Inside was a room unlike anything she'd ever seen in Hogwarts. Its ceiling were arched like the inside of a cathedral, and it was packed full of books and gadgets and all sorts of junk.

"Who are you?" a voice snarled. Rose spun, wand at the ready. A Slytherin boy sneered back at her. He had the look of a Malfoy, but certainly wasn't Scorpius.

"Rose," she replied archly.

"I don't recognise you. You're not one of Potter's, are you?" he asked, disdain evident in his voice as he eyed her Ravenclaw robes.

"No," Rose spat. "And I don't know why people keep making that mistake." Sure, she looked a little bit like Lily, but her hair was much wilder and she was far cleverer.

The boy relaxed. "Oh good." He still looked suspicious. "What are you doing in here?"

"I might ask the same of you," she said. Behind him, her gaze caught on something magnificent. "Is that a vanishing cabinet?"

"Yes. Why?"

Rose ignored him, and strode closer. It was turned on its side, and she could see that all its runes were out of alignment. "It's terribly broken, isn't it?"

"Yes," the boy hissed, angry again. She noted the books sprawled about the floor.

"I'll help you fix it," she decided, and sat herself on the floor beside the cabinet.

After a moment or two, the boy joined her. "Can you?"

"Ha!" Rose rolled her eyes. "Of course I can."

They sat side by side, poking and prodding at the broken cabinet with their wands for what felt like an age, challenging each other to do better, throwing up ideas, and finding inspiration in each other's company. Whenever a rune slotted into place, Rose would exclaim with delight, and exchange a look of glee with the boy next to her, and he would do the same, silver eyes so very wide with amazement.

"I can't believe it," the boy whispered. "I was so sure…" he gulped, and shivered, his gaze turning distant and scared.

Rose placed her hand on his own. "It's nearly done."

He turned, and treated her with a smile. Together, they wrestled the last rune into submission.

"Rose, you did it!" the boy exclaimed, his eyes shining with joy. Suddenly, he kissed her, soft and sweet. "Thank you," he said. "Thank you."

"Do you think, after all this, I could see you again?" Rose cautiously asked. She'd never enjoyed another person's company so much in her life.

"Are you sure? You might not want to," the boy said. "After…" He gulped, and shook his head.

Rose laughed, and got to her feet. "Of course I will." She checked the time, and gasped. "Shit! I'm running late." She kissed him again for good luck, and he smiled, dazed.

"What's your name?" she called as she strode toward the door, pushing it open.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy," he said, just as the door swung shut behind her.

Rose froze. She turned back, only to find the door fading away. She scrambled at it, but it didn't open. No matter what spells she cast, only wall remained.

"Let me in!" she screamed at it.

Distantly, she remembered one of Dad's stories about the Room of Requirement, where the DA had hidden from Voldemort's forces in the castle. It had been on the seventh floor, coming and going without a trace, and thought to have been destroyed during the war. Franticly she paced back and forth before the wall.

The door formed. She pushed back in, but the room had changed entirely. It was completely empty, with nothing but scorch marks to show that anyone had ever been there before.

Draco Malfoy. The words felt sour upon her tongue.

Surely… it couldn't have been.

But Draco Malfoy had been fixing up a vanishing cabinet once, before the war had truly started. It had taken him a year. Then he'd used it to let Death Eaters into the castle, and her Uncle Bill had been severely wounded, and Dumbledore had died. A sickening feeling curdled in her gut, and Rose knelt, and puked up her lunch.

She sobbed into her arms for several minutes, crying for herself, for Draco, for all that had happened. She eventually calmed by taking deep, rasping breaths. With a final sniff, she collected herself, and cleaned up the room. Taking one last look around, she walked out, resolving never to return.

Now, she understood her mother's warnings about arrogance, and her father's sorrow when he talked about late Uncle Fred. Rose almost felt as if she ought to find Uncle Bill and apologise, not that it would do much good.

Careful what you wish for, she thought bitterly, for truly, her adventure hadn't been an adventure at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
